


Hot Summer Day

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Nat wanted to come to the fair, but it's hot outside.(Tony Stark Bingo K3- Heat Fic)





	Hot Summer Day

"I'm going to die," Natasha groaned, leaning her head back like staring at the sun would her less hot-- it didn't work. 

"You're the one that wanted to come to the fair," Tony reminded her. Truthfully, he was just as miserable as her. If this shirt wasn't black, the sweat would be showing through it for sure. "We could be home right now, in the sweet cold AC. And instead of strangers gawking at you, it would just be me gawking at you. Also you'd be naked, and we both know I'm a big fan of that." 

"We're both a fan of that," Natasha corrected. "And people are not 'gawking' at me. At most, they do a double take, and I'm not convinced it's me they're looking at." 

Tony snorted, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He half expected her to shrug out of the hold because of the extra heat, but she put an arm around his waist, keeping him close. 

Maybe before the Avengers that would have been true, since Tony was a celebrity and Nat-- no matter how gorgeous-- was just another person walking the streets as far as everyone would have been concerned. Now that she was publicly known as Black Widow though, there was no contest. Nat was wearing Daisy Dukes and a tank top proclaiming 'I flexed and the arms fell off', showing so much skin and curves that pretty much everyone attracted to women stared for a minute. Granted she only wore that tank because Tony had given it to her after their first together-- apparently he saw her shirtless and her arms were the thing he remembered most, and Nat would be lying if she said she didn't find that charming as all hell. 

Tony was dressed conservatively in comparison, with a thick if short-sleeved shirt and long shorts because too much skin in this heat reminded him of Afghanistan. He didn't know why it worked that way, but the last time he tried to wear a sleeveless shirt in the summer, he'd panicked. 

"Scoff all you want," Nat said, "I know I'm right." 

"Sure you are." 

"Keep talking to me with that tone and see what happens." 

"Sorry." 

Nat ruffled his hair, partially because she wanted to and mostly because she knew it irked him-- fair was fair, after all. 

Tony huffed and didn't even try to smooth it back down. 

Someone took their picture, and they both ignored them. If it wasn't a villain, they didn't care. 

"I want like five cotton candies and then we can go." 

"If you eat those all at once you're going to get sick." 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom, I had no idea. I'm spreading them out between rides and the haunted house." 

"We're going in the haunted house?" 

"Of course! It's a requirement for visiting fairs." 

"I have a heart condition." 

"One that is in no way effected by fear. Don't worry, I'll protect you from the puppets and loud music." 

"I don't doubt it." 

Nat snickered, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Cheer up, we'll be home before you know it." 


End file.
